Taking Your Own Advice
by thekillerrox123
Summary: When Scootaloo goes to Rainbow Dash for some help with a special somepony, the cyan Pegasus realizes that she'd be better off taking her own advice with her own special somepony. Rated T for some language and ALMOST sexual content (but not quite). R&R!


**A/N MY LITTLE PONY, MY LITTLE PONY! AH AH AH AH AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I LOVE THS SHOW SO DAMN MUCH! BRONY ('cept I'm a girl) 4EVA! Okay, so I spent a LONG time contemplating whether I was into APPLEdash or FLUTTERdash (both pairings with Rainbow Dash ****_of course_****) and I decided that Rainbow Dash and Applejack are just so good for each other that it hurts. So I made this. ENJOY. (Oh and there's another mystery pairing!)**

"Has anyone seen Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo asked at Sugarcube Corner. They just shook their heads and she sighed. It was 3:00 in the afternoon and she'd been trying to find her 'sister' all day but no one had seen her. The only person in Ponyville she _hadn't _asked was… Applejack.

Scootaloo raced her scooter down to Sweet Apple Acres. Apple Bloom was in front near the gate watering the flowers. When she saw the orange Pegasus, she smiled and waved.

"Howdy Scootaloo!" she called. Scootaloo waved back.

"Hey Applebloom! Where's your sister?" she asked the yellow filly. Applebloom gave her a confused look, but brushed it off and pointed to the barn.

"She's back behind the barn. Why do ya need ta see Applejack?" Applebloom asked. Scootaloo, already heading behind the barn, waved it off and replied.

"I just gotta ask her something. We can hang out later if you want," she offered. The other filly grinned and nodded.

"Alright! See ya later, Scoots!" Applebloom said. Scootaloo ran off behind the barn where she saw Applejack running in the fields with… Rainbow Dash!

They were obviously racing, with competitive smiles on their faces as they ran. Applejack got to the barn only a half second before Rainbow Dash and laughed victoriously, panting slightly. Rainbow Dash, slightly panting as well, groaned and flopped on the ground in irritation.

"You SUCK," she moaned. Applejack snickered.

"Judging by who won, I think you're wrong on that one, sugercube," she said. Then she noticed Scootaloo, standing a few feet away and trying her best not to giggle. "Looks like you got someone here ta see you. I'll let you two chat. See you later, RD." She walked off to the apple fields.

Rainbow Dash stood up and watched Applejack walk away with a smile on her face, which Scootaloo noticed. She let the cyan mare stare for a bit before clearing her throat to pull the older Pegasus out of her thoughts. Scootaloo smirked and Rainbow Dash blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Uh, hey Squirt. W-what's up?" she said, trying to avoid the subject of a certain orange earth pony.

"Not much. Just watching you ogle at Applejack," Scootaloo replied with a giggle. Before Rainbow Dash could respond, she continued. "Which, as a matter of fact, is the reason I've been looking for you _all day_." Rainbow gave her a confused look.

"It is? What do you mean?" she asked. Scootaloo blushed.

"So, I like someone; a mare, by the way. I _think _she likes me but I don't know and I'm worried that if I tell her it'll ruin our friendship. What do I do?" she confessed. Rainbow Dash smiled.

"I think you should just tell her. And if she doesn't feel the same way, that doesn't mean you can't still be friends, right?" She told her little sister. Scootaloo grinned.

"Thanks Rainbow! I better go, then. I've gotta go find Sweetie Belle! Later!" she said before running off.

"Sweetie Belle, huh?" Rainbow Dash said to herself. "I can only imagine what Rarity will think."

Then she heard a creak and turned to see Applejack shutting the door to the barn. She walked into the barn to find the orange mare and swung an arm around her shoulder. At first, Applejack tensed at the sudden contact, then relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Hey Dash. What did Scootaloo need?" she asked.

"Oh, she was just asking me about love and stuff. Which reminds me, I have something to give you," the cyan Pegasus told her. Applejack smiled suspiciously, but nodded. "Okay, close your eyes." Apple jack looked skeptical.

"You promise you ain't just tryin' ta git me back for the race?" she asked. Rainbow Dash laughed.

"I promise I'm not, now close your eyes!" she said grinning. Applejack smiled and shut her eyes. "No peeking!"

Rainbow Dash leaned in and pressed her lips against Applejack's, closing her own eyes. Applejack's eyes shot open in surprise for a second before shutting them again. When she began to kiss Rainbow back, she could feel the Pegasus smiling into the kiss. Applejack could feel Rainbow Dash's tongue start to prod her lips, pleading for entrance. Applejack quickly obliged and allowed Rainbow Dash's tongue to slide past her parted lips into her mouth.

Applejack tasted like, well, apples. Apples and a little cinnamon. It was sweet with a bit of spice, just like Applejack herself. Rainbow Dash let her tongue move around every millimeter of Applejack's mouth to soak up every bit of sweetness until it found Applejack's own tongue.

She wrapped her hooves around Applejack, who returned the gesture, and gently pushed her over, breaking the kiss for only a moment (though it felt much longer, far too long for the two lovers) to softly lie Applejack down in a small pile of hay, their eyes holding a loving gaze. She leaned down and Applejack put her hooves on Rainbow's cheeks, gently pulling their faces back together.

"I love you," Rainbow Dash whispered, just before their lips connected once again. Their tongues began to dance, fitting perfectly together until the dance became more of a heated wrestle. Soon, Rainbow Dash's mouth left Applejack's, making the earth pony frown. She then began to kiss Applejack's cheek and started to trail kisses on her jaw and down her neck, making her moan softly. As Rainbow Dash placed gentle kisses on Applejack's upper chest, she looked up at her lover.

"Are you okay with it if I keep going?" she asked. Applejack giggled.

"Sugarcube, I wouldn't be okay with it if you _stopped_," she replied. "Oh, and about what you said before, I love you too. With all my heart."

**A/N HA! Cliffhanger! And now you want to destroy me. You're WELCOME! I love you, too. Oh and even though I read the hell out of M rated stories, I don't think I'm ready to write one yet. So the next chapter will skip forward a bit. Sorry!**


End file.
